


If only I was there

by captaintwig



Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Clones, Grief/Mourning, Grievong, He had to die, M/M, Past Character Death, Post-Umbara Arc (Star Wars), This is a sad oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-02
Updated: 2021-03-02
Packaged: 2021-03-15 11:20:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29807619
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/captaintwig/pseuds/captaintwig
Summary: General Grievous is busy training while his husband goes to Umbara.⚠️ WARNING: SUICIDE ⚠️
Relationships: Grievous | Qymaen jai Sheelal/Pong Krell
Kudos: 6





	If only I was there

“He is dead.”

Grievous couldn’t believe his ears. His husband— he couldn’t be dead! Sadly, the Tactical droid who just gave him this information is known for being ‘accurate’ and ‘one-of-a-kind.’

Grievous got out a saber and slashed the tactical droid in half. The droid fell in front of Grievous’ feet. Grievous started shaking and fell to his knees.

_Dead. He is_ dead.

It really couldn’t be! His husband was a warrior, the Jedi never knew about him! But when Grievous heard a group of clones killed him, he thought someone was lying to him.

_Clones? No. They could never._

But they did. They killed him. His husband.

...

_’Dear, I will be back soon, I promise,’ Pong said while giving Grievous a quick kiss._

_’I know, honey. Your skills are a match to every clone combined.’_

_Krell blushed. ‘Well, I have to go. But don’t worry, when this war is over we can live in peace forever.’_

_Peace. That is all the Separatists wanted. Their freedom from the Republic’s tyranny. Every freedom must be fought.  
_

_..._

For the rest of the day, the General struggled to keep a stoic expression. The other war leaders gave their condolences, but Grievous just didn’t feel any better.

...

_’Even when one of us passes, dear, the Force will connect us. Forever. We will eventually be reunited,’ Krell said while slipping a ring on Grievous’ finger during their wedding._

...

”I can’t feel you!” Grievous cried while knocking his datapad onto the floor. “Why did they have to take you away from me!”

Grievous couldn’t take it any longer. He grabbed his lightsaber and ignited it. The blade cut through his heart and he fell back.

...

_Grievous awoke to a bright light. It was his husband. He ran towards his lover and embraced him. Grievous started sobbing in his lover’s arms._

_”It’s okay, dear, we are together. And nothing will separate us again.”_


End file.
